


Don't Sit Down

by Draycevixen



Series: Space Oddity drabble series [4]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from a David Bowie song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Sit Down

.

“Something wrong with you, Guv?”

“Nowt’s wrong, Chris.”

“Why don’t you take my seat?”

“That’s your line,” Sam muttered, so only Gene could hear him.

Sam couldn’t stop grinning even though he knew he’d pay for it... and _how_.

 

***

 

 _He’d speedily finished prepping Gene and had slid home into his tight arse._

Sam was getting hard again just thinking about it.

 _“Slow down, Tyler.”_

 _“No.” He’d reached to fist Gene’s cock, before dragging his hips back and slamming Gene forward into the desk._

 _Gene had gasped and spread his legs further._

 _As Sam had sped up, Gene had demanded more_.

.


End file.
